Homecoming
by starg8fans
Summary: Ronon/Keller centered, set in early Season 3 before 'Sateda'. What if those two had met before under rather unusual circumstances? Adventure/Romance/Adult content. Suitable for a T rating if you skip ch. 7 & 11. My first post, look forward to your R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Trap

_Chapter 1 - Trap_

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Chuck's voice rang out over the blare of the sirens. With a mighty "whoosh" the wormhole connected to the great O of the Stargate, then quickly settled into the water-like surface of the event horizon. 

"Which teams are away at present?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked, coming out of her office.

"Only Major Lorne's team," Chuck replied.

"Right," Weir nodded. "The mining mission on P7G-262. When were they and Ronon scheduled to return?"

"Not before 1800 hours," Chuck reported. "But it _is_ Ronon Dex's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Weir ordered, and turned towards the stairs that led down to the Stargate floor. She had barely reached the bottom when the event horizon rippled, and a tall figure with flying dreads came tumbling through. He was bleeding from several injuries, including a nasty gash at his hairline, and collapsed as soon as he had cleared the gate.

"Medical team to the gateroom, stat," Elizabeth called over her com, then ran towards Ronon who was trying to get to his feet. Behind him, the wormhole shut down.

"Ronon? Where are Major Lorne and his team?" Weir asked, dropping to her knees next to the Satedan, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him from rising.

"Taken... wraith," Ronon gasped. "Mining was... a trap. They are... wraith... worshi..." His eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed. Elizabeth barely managed to keep his head from hitting the floor. She heard the medical team arriving at a run. As she was getting to her feet to give them access to the patient, Weir noticed that a device of clearly Ancient design had slipped from Ronon's long fingers. She picked it up and gave it a quick once-over. I looked like a kind of intricate remote control. She had never seen anything like it on Atlantis before. Tapping her earpiece, Elizabeth said, "Dr. McKay? Would you come to my office, please? I think I have something for you."

A couple of hours later, John Sheppard sauntered into the sickbay. A very young looking medic was standing by Ronon's bed, writing busily on a tablet.

"How's he doing, Miss..."

"Keller. Dr. Keller," the young woman replied without lifting her eyes from the screen.

"Sorry, Dr. Keller," Sheppard corrected himself. "When will I be able to talk to him?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest," Keller replied. "Dr. Beckett had to perform some minor surgery to extract pieces of wood and metal from his wounds. The anesthetics Mr. Dex was given will let him sleep through the night."

Sheppard nodded. "I understand," he said with a very sincere face. Then, putting on his most disarming smile, he added, "But if he should wake up before that, you will let me know immediately, won't you?"

If Dr. Keller was impressed by his charm she didn't give any indication of it. Looking the Lieutenant Colonel fully in the face, she said, "I suspect a concussion, which means that he should be disturbed as little as possible over the next few days. I take it that your request to speak with him is urgent?"

"Very urgent," Sheppard replied, now serious again. "Apart from the fact that we need to know what exactly happened to Major Lorne's missing team, he has brought back a piece of Ancient technology. Before Dr. McKay starts experimenting with it, it would be helpful to learn what purpose it serves."

Dr. Keller nodded. "I understand. I have the night watch, and I will summon you immediately should he regain consciousness."

"Fair enough," Sheppard replied, and left the infirmary.

Rodney McKay was sitting at a workbench in his lab, surveying the new piece of Ancient technology through a magnifying glass. He looked up when he heard Sheppard entering the room.

"So?" he asked eagerly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Sheppard sighed, dropping into a swivel chair and turning around in lazy circles. "He's still out cold from surgery, and expected to sleep the rest of the night."

McKay rolled his eyes. "That would mean over 12 hours wasted. Just let me get this thing plugged in and see what it can do."

"What part of 'no' is it you don't understand, McKay?" Sheppard asked. "You've had enough close calls before to know that we are not dealing with electronic toys here. The Ancients built some really powerful stuff, and since for once we have a source of first-hand information on this thing you will put a check on your curiosity and wait until we've heard Ronon's story."

"But..." sputtered Rodney.

"This discussion is over, " Sheppard announced, getting up from the chair. "I suggest we get a bite to eat and then a few hours of sleep. Knowing Ronon, he will be awake a lot earlier than that new doctor expects."

McKay cast a last, longing glance at the device as he got up from his chair, and then followed Sheppard through the door, talking a mile a minute and waving his arms around as usual when he was excited.

It seemed to Sheppard that he had only just closed his eyes when a sharp beep from his com awoke him. Sleepily he fumbled for the earpiece on the table next to his bed, and answered.

"Colonel Sheppard," a slightly flustered female voice said, "you asked me to inform you immediately when the patient regained consciousness. Mr. Dex is awake now, and has asked for you."

"I'll be right there," Sheppard promised. Now that he was fully awake the light came on by itself, the city of Atlantis reacting to his powerful gene. He cast a quick glance at his alarm clock, and noted with a grin that it showed 02:17. His com crackled again.

"I'd appreciate it if you could make it quick. I can't say how much longer I can keep Mr. Dex from getting out of bed and going off to find you."

"Tell him to cool it, and tell him also that's an order from me," Sheppard instructed her. Quickly slipping into a black sweat suit and a pair of sneakers, he headed out to the sickbay.

Dr. Keller was expecting him. She appeared rather agitated, her cheeks were flushed and there was a thin film of perspiration on her forehead. Yeah, Ronon tended to have that effect on medical personnel. Stepping over to the Satedan's bed Sheppard pulled up a chair and sat down, while Dr. Keller went to the other side and pointedly took Ronon's wrist between her fingers, checking his pulse. Sheppard looked up at her.

"If you will please excuse us, Doctor?"

"Sorry, I won't," was the firm reply. "I am letting you question this man against my better judgement. Should I decide that he is unfit to continue, I will stop the debrief immediately."

The glare Ronon sent her way could have drilled a hole through a stone wall. Still, it didn't appear to fluster her.

"I'm fine," he growled. But the young woman seemed unimpressed.

"I'll be the judge of that," she replied. "And now I suggest you begin, since I am only willing to give you at most 10 minutes for this."

Ronon was still staring at her, so Sheppard cleared his throat to get the Satedan's attention.

"Just tell me what happened on that planet," he requested.

"Everything seemed normal at first. They gave us two escorts who were supposed to show us around this secret mining operation. We hiked up into the mountains. Finally we came to a plateau. It was totally bare, no cover. That's when we heard the darts..."

Ronon broke off and briefly closed his eyes. Concern clearly written on her face, Dr. Keller tried to put her hand on what was visible of his forehead under the thick bandage around his massive head, but Ronon brushed the hand away and returned his gaze to Sheppard.

"Our two escorts pulled little machines out of their robes, and one of them disappeared in a white light. The other one was closer to me, so I grabbed him just before he activated it. Next thing I knew we're standing at the edge of the forest, about half a mile away. There was no sign of the other guy. I knocked out the one I had with me, and then all I could do was watch while the Darts' culling beams picked up Lorne and his men."

Sheppard angrily clenched his fists. "So it was a trap."

Ronon nodded, wincing as the movement shot daggers of pain through his head.

"Yeah. Seems they're Wraith worshippers."

"Dammit!" Sheppard stood and began angrily pacing the floor.

"They must have realized that one of us had escaped. I met several patrols in the forest, and when I got back to the gate it was heavily guarded," Ronon continued his report.

"It must have been, for you to return in such a state," Sheppard quipped.

"It's just a couple of scratches, really," the big Satedan replied, sitting up and pushing away his blanket. "When are we going back?"

"Now, just a minute," Dr. Keller interrupted. "You are not going anywhere until you're over this concussion, and I have pulled your stitches."

Ronon ignored her and prepared to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hold it right there, big guy," Sheppard interrupted. "Nobody is going back to that planet anytime soon. One, it's probably crawling with Wraith by now, and two, Lorne and his men will be long gone, taken to some cruiser or hive that was orbiting the planet."

"But I can't just sit here doing nothing," Ronon growled.

"Yes you can," came the reply from Dr. Keller. She was holding a syringe.

"Just try injecting me with whatever that is!" Ronon warned her heatedly, but then his eyes became unfocused and he sank back against the pillows.

"Too late, it was already in your IV," Dr. Keller explained to the drowsy man, pulling the blanket up again. Before Ronon's eyes closed there was an accusing look of betrayal in them.

Dr. Keller turned to Sheppard. "I hope you got what you wanted," she said.

Sheppard looked at her with new respect. "Yes, thank you. You managed to figure him out pretty quickly. How much did you give him?"

"Twice the regular dose. And judging from his recovery after the surgery, it will probably only last about half as long as usual."

Sheppard nodded, then leaned closer to the doctor, lowering his voice.

"Can I give you some free advice?" he asked, and when she nodded he added, "Try not to be around when he wakes up."

The first hint of a smile appeared on Dr. Keller's serious face. She nodded back at Sheppard before returning to the bed to make sure her patient was resting comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2: Crystals

_Chapter 2 – Crystals_

"It did what?" Rodney's voice ended in a kind of squeak, betraying his excitement.

"Ronon says it made the first guy disappear in a white light, and transported him and another man to a different location," Sheppard repeated.

"But... but that's incredible. To miniaturize the equipment required for beaming to such an extent is the work of a genius, and..."

"If that's true, why haven't you built us one of those things yet?" Sheppard asked. "Would come in mighty handy next time we're caught in a surprise culling."

"I could have. It just never occurred to me to try," McKay replied haughtily.

"Fine. You can play around with this one now. Just be careful where you beam yourself. I'm not pulling you out of the ocean if you overshoot the city limits."

"Yes, yes," Rodney replied distractedly, already connecting the device to his tablet and staring intently at the long rows of wraith script that were scrolling down the screen.

"Right, so let me know when you've found something," Sheppard told the scientist as he turned to leave. The only answer was a dismissive wave of the hand.

"... so even with these modifications, Zelenka was unable to track any Wraith activitiy in the vicinity of the planet," Sheppard explained to Ronon, who was sitting up in a chair, his long legs resting on the side of his hospital bed. He was back in his own clothes, and the bandage around his head had been replaced by a large band aid. Sheppard was a little surprised that he was still in the infirmary. On earlier occasions, he had fled in much ealier stages of the healing process than the one he was in now.

Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, as the door to the infirmary was opened with such force that it crashed into the wall. Rodney McKay came storming into the room, the beaming device clutched in his hot little hand.

"I've figured it out," he declared with elation, "it's remarkable, quite remarkable..." and with those words he vanished in a flash of white light.

Ronon and Sheppard shared a quick look of exasperation, when Rodney reappeared in another flash.

"Ta daaah," he exclaimed, striking the pose of a magician who has just conjured a rabbit out of his hat.

"Good for you, McKay, glad to see that these things work," Sheppard drawled. "Can you build us maybe half a dozen to begin with?"

Rodney's face fell. "Well, actually I have to say... no," he replied. "As I said before, this miniaturization is very complex, which is why the scope of these things is rather limited. I would say it could transport not more than two people at a time, and then not much further than maybe a kilometer at most – given favorable terrain, you know, not beaming through too many walls or trees. In addition, they are not very precise. you can point yourself in a general direction, but where exactly you will end up is quite uncertain."

Sheppard stared at McKay in disbelief.

"Are you mental?" he asked. "You just beamed yourself about in the middle of a city. I'm sure a genius like you has no problem calculating the probabilities of ending up in a wall or a piece of furniture?"

McKay's reaction was a condescending smile.

"Yes," he said, "in fact I can give you that probability down to three decimals. It was exactly 0.000."

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.

"And make it snappy," growled Ronon, crossing his arms over his chest so the muscles bulged menacingly. "I'm tired of waiting for the good part."

Casting a nervous look in Ronon's direction, McKay continued, almost tripping over the words in his haste.

"Okay, given the lack of precision, the engineers have added a safety feature that detects the density of the... let's say landing site. If it indicates anything denser than air, the device shifts the matter stream to a safe place nearby."

"Remarkable," said Sheppard.

"Just what he said," Ronon pointed out, his brow furrowed as he tried to follow McKay's technical expositions.

"Okay, in spite of their shortcomings these little babies would still come in handy, for example in checking out the planet where Lorne and his team went missing. So why was it again that can't you build us a couple?" Sheppard asked the scientist.

"Well, this detection mechanism is controlled by a very special kind of crystal. I have never seen anything like it. And without it, the device is quite unsafe, as you have so kindly pointed out before, Colonel..."

"What kind of crystal?"

"Well, it's tiny, not much larger than a grain of sugar, but extremely powerful. It has a kind of purplish sheen to it, kind of iridescent like mother-of-pearl, and when the light hits it..."

"... it seems to send out silver sparks."

Mouth agape, Rodney turned to Ronon. "How do you know? That's exactly what it does. But it's only visible under a microscope. "

"We had them on Sateda," Ronon replied calmly.

"On Sateda? Really?" Rodney asked eagerly, continuing in an accusing tone, "Why did you never tell us about them before?"

Ronon shrugged. "You never asked."

"Oh really," the scientist shot back, now in his turn folding his arms over his chest. "And what other questions, pray, have I omitted to ask? Are there any further incredibly powerful energy sources on your planet you have not told us about simply because we didn't ask?"

Ronon dropped his booted feet on the floor, and rose to his full height. When he stepped up to McKay, he towered over the other man. In a rather low and dangerously calm voice, he said "I had no idea that they were a powerful energy source. On Sateda, we only used them in their natural state during religious ceremonies."

"Oh," Rodney said in a very small voice. It was hard to tell what had deflated him, Ronon's explanation or the intimidating presence of the Satedan.

"Well, kids, looks like we're going treasure hunting," Sheppard announced, slapping his hands onto his knees and levering himself out of his chair. "Let me just brief Elizabeth and get Teyla while you two gear up, and we'll be off. That is..." he turned to Ronon, "if you get the good Doctor's permission."

"No problem," the Satedan replied, already heading for the door. "I was gonna get out of here this afternoon anyway."

"So did Dr. What's-her-name discharge you?" Rodney asked.

"I'm sure she would," Ronon replied with his most feral grin, "if she knew I was leaving."

When team Sheppard entered the gateroom twenty minutes later, loud voices could be heard from Dr. Weir's office. Raising an eyebrow in Ronon's direction, Sheppard climbed the steps to the upper level. Doctors Beckett and Keller were having a heated discussion with Elizabeth.

"Irresponsible, tha's what it is, irresponsible," Carson shouted. "Apart from the stitches in his leg and shoulder he's na had enough rest tae get him over this concussion. In his weakened state he could endanger the whole team."

"I suggest you lower your voice, doc," Sheppard suggested, joining the conversation. "Or Ronon in his 'weakened state' may feel the need to prove the opposite to you."

His face red with fury, Beckett turned on John. "I had expected more concern fer the welfare of your men from you, Colonel," he declared.

"We discussed the safety aspect of Ronon going on this mission," Elizabeth injected, glad that she finally had a chance to cut through Carson's tirade. "And John and I agree that the danger is minimal. From a physical standpoint, all that is expected from him is a walk. The Wraith know that this planet was totally devastated, so they have no reason to visit it. The same holds true for pretty much every civilization in this galaxy. And even though we know only too well that there are scavengers who rob culled planets, they have certainly come and gone ages ago. Don't forget that Ronon was a runner for 7 years before he came here." 

"And during that time he has survived dangers with much more serious injuries than these, I am aware of that." Everyone turned to Dr. Keller, who had not said anything before. "But he was alone then, he was not our responsibility. I would feel terrible if something happened to him just because we let him go too soon, and..." She choked on the last words, and to his surprised John saw her eyes mist over with tears.

"I understand your concern, Doctor," said Elizabeth. "But this mission is also crucial to the possible rescue of four other men. We have been unsuccessful from here in tracking any ship that might have taken Major Lorne and his team away, but there may be traces or clues on the planet itself."

Searching for the support of her ally in this battle, Dr. Keller turned to Beckett. But she had hardly opened her mouth when she froze, looking over Carson's shoulder while a blush crept into her cheeks. Ronon was standing in the doorway.

"What's taking so long?" he asked. "The pictures from the MALP have come back, and it's all clear."

"Our medical officers have not yet cleared you for off-world duty," Weir explained.

With bated breath, she waited for the impeding explosion. But it never came. Ronon just nodded thoughtfully, and then before anybody had time to react he had taken a few quick steps backward, swung himself over the banister outside Weir's office, dropped the 20 feet down to the gateroom floor, and ran full tilt through the event horizon.

With a small smile, Sheppard faced the Doctors.

"I doubt any of our able bodied marines could match that move," he said. Without waiting for an answer he turned to Elizabeth. "Request permission to follow him," he asked formally, and when Weir simply nodded he turned and left the office. Pausing for just a moment by the banister and glancing at the drop beyond, he decided to take the stairs instead and walked through the Stargate, Teyla and Rodney close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Sateda

_Chapter 3 – Sateda_

When Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney came through on the other side, Ronon was standing a few feet from the gate, staring at the ruins that had once been his home town. It was a depressing sight. The remnants of formerly imposing buildings rose over a field of rubble. Everything was covered with a layer of fine grey dust.

Teyla walked forward until she stood next to Ronon and laid a hand on his arm.

"You have made them pay for this," she said.

Ronon nodded. "And I will continue to do so," he growled.

With a visible effort he tore his eyes from the crumbling remains, and turned to his teammates.

"Temple is this way," he said, and began walking towards the former city.

The temple had been one of the most imposing buildings on Sateda. Maybe that's why the Wraith had put their best foot forward to demolish it. A large part of the domed roof had caved in at the back of the building. The outer walls were smudged with the black traces of energy weapon blasts, and the large bronze door had been blasted half off its hinges.

Rodney surveyed the damage with a critical eye. "I think the chances of retrieving anything from this building are approaching zero," he declared.

"Always the optimist," Sheppard snarked, then looked at Ronon. "What do you say, big guy?"

The Satedan was standing in the doorway, peering into the gloomy interior that was only illuminated by what little daylight came in through cracks in the rubble covering most of the gaping hole at the back of the hall. He was checking out an area to the right of the entrance.

"I'd say they're pretty good," he replied. "The crystals were stored in the vaults, together with the rest of the treasures of the temple. The entrance to them is a staircase over by that wall, and it seems intact from here."

"Okay," Sheppard decided, "let's check it out. I don't think this roof is gonna come down on our heads in the next like 30 minutes."

"Unless there's an earth tremor," Ronon told him, while he stepped over the remains of the door and disappeared inside the temple.

"Earth tremor?" McKay yelped nervously. "They have earthquakes here?"

Sheppard patted the scientist's shoulder. "No, he's just kidding." Then he stuck his head through the doorway. "You are kidding, Ronon, right?"

A loud crash was the only reply. Cursing under his breath, Sheppard entered the building, Teyla on his heels. After a moment's hesitation, McKay followed them.

The light beams from their P90s showed them that the damage beyond the entrance door was minimal in this part of the building. They picked their way through some scattered bits of masonry until they came to a hole in the ground with a staircase leading down. It had been blocked by a wooden gate, studded with bronze nails, but that now lay on the floor to the side, a splintered break running down its middle.

"Ronon?" Sheppard called down the stairs, but there was no reply.

"I should get a leash for him," grumbled John before he turned to Teyla and Rodney. "You stay here, keep your eyes, ears and com open. I'll check the status down there."

Sheppard had hardly set a foot on the first of the steps whose layer of grime had been disturbed by a set of bootprints, when there was another loud crash, and a cloud of dust billowed out of the hole. Taking a deep breath and holding it, his eyes screwed almost shut against the grit filling the air, John proceeded down the steps. When he reached the bottom, the dust was beginning to settle. Sheppard drew a careful breath and looked around. He was in a short corridor, its walls decorated with exotic figures and symbols in what must once have been vibrant colors. John brushed his hand over the picture of a sun, and found that under the coating of dust there was not a painting but a mosaic of tiniest stones, a work of art in all shades of yellow and gold.

A grunt and a clatter brought his attention to the end of the corridor. Another wooden door, similar to the one above, fell from its precarious position where it leaned against the wall, and crashed to the floor. Another cloud billowed up, and John could hear a deep cough coming from that direction.

Then Ronon appeared in the swirling mist of grit. He looked as if someone had dusted him thoroughly with confectionary sugar. Looking at the tormented face, Sheppard bit back the reproach that he had meant to throw at his teammate, and asked instead, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Ronon croaked, which caused another coughing fit. He held out his hand to Sheppard. On his palm lay one of the crystals Rodney had described. It was about the size of an ice cube, and when John aimed the light from his P90 at it, it really seemed to emit a shower of silvery sparks.

When they were back in the street, Teyla proceeded to brush as much dust as she could off the Satedan's body. Suddenly she stopped.

"You have cut yourself," she declared, pointing to a gash across Ronon's knuckles.

"I know," he replied. "There were some jars I had to move to get to the crystal. The board they were standing on must have been rotten, it collapsed, and I had to dig through the pieces of wood and shards of glass to find this." He pointed to the crystal that McKay was cradling in his hands. A shadow fell over Ronon's face. "It was the only one left. Somebody has totally ransacked this place. There's nothing of value left, no artefacts, no sacred implements, nothing."

Ronon winced as Teyla began to dab antiseptic onto his hand.

As usual totally oblivious to any undercurrents of emotion, McKay piped up.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This piece should suffice to make several dozens of these beaming devices." He dropped the crystal into his breast pocket, carefully closing the flap and buttoning it down securely. "So," he finally said, patting the spot where the stone now rested, "can we go already?"

Teyla opened her mouth to say something, but it was Ronon who replied.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4: Virus

_Chapter 4 – Virus_

Doctors Beckett and Keller spent an inordinately long time on Ronon's post-mission checkup after the team had returned to Atlantis. They tsked and fussed especially over his new injury, minor as it was. Every possible test was performed, and Ronon stoically sat through all of them, until Beckett had to grudgingly give him a clean bill of health and let him go.  
By then evening had fallen over the city of Atlantis, and Weir told the team to get some dinner before joining her in her office for the debriefing. Rodney was notably absent from the mess hall, he was too busy analyzing the crystal's structure and energy signature.

The team's report to Elizabeth about this rather uneventful mission didn't take long, but to Ronon it seemed it would never end. He was restless, there was an itching in his joints and a tingling down his spine that had him fidgeting in his chair, rolling his shoulders, crossing and uncrossing his long legs.

After Weir had dismissed them, Ronon was on his way to the transporter when Sheppard caught up with. "You okay, big guy?" he asked.

"Fine," was Ronon's reply, as usual. "I just feel a little... achy, that's all. My muscles must have gotten stiff from all that time in the infirmary."

"Probably," Sheppard agreed, slapping his teammate on the back. "What you need is a hot bath and a good night's sleep."

Ronon glared at him. "What good is that supposed to do?" He signaled for the transporter doors to open. "When I'm sore I usually work out. Actually, I'm on my way to the gym right now. How about it? You up to a round of sparring?"

Sheppard hesitated. He had actually been looking forward to something more relaxing, like a movie and a couple of beers, but he didn't want to leave Ronon alone at this time. The agonized, haunted look in the Satedan's eyes when he appeared from that dust cloud was still very vivid in his memory. No matter how good Ronon was at hiding his emotions, Sheppard knew that returning to his devastated home world had been a very traumatic experience for the Satedan. And if sparring was what it took to make him feel better, sparring it would be.

"Sure," John said finally. "I'll grab some other clothes and a very large towel and meet you there."

An hour later they were facing each other over their wooden practice swords, both breathing heavily and soaked with sweat. John noticed that whatever was bothering Ronon was really affecting him. His performance that night was far from his normal skill level. His parries were slower, and his attacks lacked their usual vigor.

"Okay," Sheppard panted, walking to a corner where he used an already dripping wet bath towel to wipe his face. "One more round, then I've had it for tonight."

Ronon nodded, circling warily around the room, waiting for Sheppard to take the initiative. Deciding on a combination of strikes and thrusts, Sheppard leapt at his opponent. Ronon reflected his first three moves, but when Sheppard pivoted unexpectedly, switching his attack to the other side Ronon's parry was a split second too slow, and the blunt edge of John's weapon caught him squarely on the hip. If John was surprised to be able to land such a direct hit, he was even more surprised by the Satedan's reaction. With an agonized yell of pain, the big man crumpled on the mat. Quickly, Sheppard threw his sword aside and knelt next to his teammate.

"Ronon?" he asked, "Ronon! What's wrong? Did I catch your stitches? Did I hit a nerve? Talk to me!"

But Ronon could not. He was in the grip of unbearable pain that spread like wildfire throughout his body. He was shaking uncontrollably and his jaw was clenched like a vise to stop him from screaming.

Tapping his earpiece, John yelled "I need a medical team in the gym NOW!"

Sheppard hesitated a moment before entering the infirmary. He was not looking forward to the tongue lashing he was about to receive from Carson. To his relief, the only person in the room was Teyla, who was nervously pacing up and down between the beds.

"Any news?" Sheppard asked. Teyla shook her head.

"No, they are still examining him." 

She came over to John and looked him squarely in the face. 

"I simply do not understand. Tell me again what happened."

Sheppard opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment a door at the far end of the room slid aside and Dr. Beckett entered.

"Have you discovered what is wrong with him?" Teyla asked Carson. Beckett shook his head.

"We could only treat his symptoms. I pumped him full tae the gills wi' massive pain killers. It's the only thing we can do at the moment."

"Look, doc," Sheppard began, "I'm really sorry about this. I realize I should not have been sparring with him, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He said that..."

"Dinna worry, Colonel," Bechett interrupted him. "Whatever is causing his condition, it is not your little jousting exercise."

"But I hit him," Sheppard protested, "and then he collapsed."

"I know," Carson replied. "There's a bit o' bruising on his hip. But it canna explain the intense pain he experienced."

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged confused looks.

"We will have tae wait fer the results of the blood tests, " Carson told them. "Dr. Keller is working on them right now. If there is any organism in his body tha's causing this, she is sure tae find it."

Meeting Sheppard's skeptical look, he continued, "Aye, she's still very young, but she's been doing research at NASA fer several years. Her thesis was about the impact o' space travel on viral mutations. Tha's why I requested her. She's miles ahead o' everybody with regard tae space viruses."

Teyla stifled a yawn. "Off ye go, both of ye," Carson ordered. "Ye've had a long hard day, and there's nothing ye can do for Ronon at this point. He's sleeping, and tha's what you should be doing as well. Come back tomorrow morning. Hopefully, we'll know more about this by then."

When Ronon woke up from his drug induced sleep it took him a while to remember what happened. The searing pain he had felt the night before had subsided to a dull throb, thanks to Dr. Beckett's wonder drugs. But the painkillers also made him drowsy, and he was on the brink of slipping back into sleep when he felt a touch on his wrist. He slowly turned his head, and saw Jennifer Keller checking his pulse. It appeared that she had not gotten much sleep the night before, there were dark circles under her eyes and her features were drawn.

When she saw that he was awake, a smile lit up her face. Ronon loved that smile, it reminded him of the long comfortable talks they'd had during his last prolonged stay in the infirmary. Once he had discovered what a sense of humor Jennifer was hiding under the brisk, efficient shell of Dr. Keller, he had made a point of engaging her in conversation every time she came to check on him. And she had been more than willing to chat with him whenever her schedule permitted it.

"Hey there, sleepyhead, how is the pain?" she asked him.

"Not too bad," Ronon tried to say, but his mouth seemed to be stuffed with cotton wool. He only managed to croak "Wa'er?"

There was a plastic cup with a straw on the bedside table. Dr. Keller slipped her arm around Ronon's shoulders and helped him to a half sitting position, his head resting against her shoulder. She held the cup for him while he drank thirstily.

At this moment, Dr. Beckett entered, closely followed by Teyla and Sheppard. All three of them looked rather startled to see the two of them locked in what seemed like some kind of embrace. Dr. Keller blushed furiously and tried to pull her arm away, but it was pinned between Ronon's shoulders and the pillows, and since the Satedan quite enjoyed being so close to her, he made no attempt to help her free it.

Then Dr. Keller saw the loaded syringe in Carson's hand, and Ronon felt her whole body stiffen.

"I still don't think it's wise," Dr. Keller told the Atlantis CMO.

"Ye said it's a virus," Beckett shot back, "similar tae the herpes virus tha' causes chicken pox and shingles, and this is the most powerful anti-viral medication available in two galaxies."

"I know," Dr. Keller admitted, "but I need more time to study this particular mutation. It does not behave like a normal virus. I doesn't attack the nerve cells, it doesn't alter them – it just appears to stimulate them in a way to cause the greatest possible amount of pain."

Beckett looked first at the clear liquid in the syringe, then at the young doctor sitting on the bed next to their patient.

"If ye can give me a viable alternative, I will consider it," he said.

"I don't know enough about this virus yet to offer any suggestions for treatment," Dr. Keller replied, finally managing to pull her arm free. "I need more time."

"I found something," a voice came from the door. Elizabeth Weir was standing there, her eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep. She was carrying a tablet.

"There is an entry in the Ancient database about Satedan rituals." She walked into the room and stood at the end of Ronon's bed. "It appears that the rite of passage for any new priest to the temple was to prove his ability to detach his soul from his body. The priests were trained to attain a plane of spiritual existence that removed them so far from their earthly life that they did not experience physical discomfort." She looked up from the tablet screen. "I believe they were trying to emulate the Ascension of the Ancients."

"And they created this pain-inducing virus as a test for these rites?" Carson asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"It appears so. The candidate was injected with a serum that caused agonizing pain, and he had to bear it for a certain period or time."

"The serum must have been in the glass jars Ronon broke when looking for the crystal," Teyla exclaimed.

Weir nodded again. "Probably. And it entered his body through the cuts on his fingers."

"You never had this kind of training, though, did you?" Sheppard asked.

It took Ronon's sluggish brain a moment to process this question, then he shook his head.

"Obviously not," Weir agreed. "That's why its effects were so severe. This serum was never meant to be given to somebody untrained in bearing the pain it causes."

"But if that's the case, there must be a cure," Dr. Keller proposed eagerly. "If the condition was meant to be temporary for initiation purposes, it must have been reversible."

Elizabeth scrolled through the text in front of her. "Unfortunately, the reference here is very obscure. It says... here it is 'bearing this agonizing pain for a period of at least 21 sectons" whatever that is "before asking for the cave'."

"Cave?" Sheppard repeated. "What kind of cave?"

The word 'cave' triggered a memory in Ronon. "The cave of relief," he mumbled. "They took them there, and the pain went away."

Weir frowned. "They had a medical facility in a cave?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Ronon replied, his brow furrowed in an attempt to remember. "There was nothing in that cave. It was enough just to be... inside to get better." 

"Maybe some radiation, or a natural gas wi' anti-viral properties," Dr. Beckett mused. "It's definitely worth checking out."

"I would like to accompany the team to this planet," Dr. Keller said. "We may very well have stumbled over something to protect people from the Herpes virus. I'll bring a mobile lab to analyze any samples we will gather."

She looked at Carson, who nodded his approval.

"Okay, doc, I give you 30 minutes to assemble your kit," Sheppard told her. "Teyla, gear up. We're going back to Sateda."

Teyla nodded and turned towards Ronon's bed. "Where is this cave you spoke of?" she asked Ronon. She was distracted for a moment by a giggle coming from Elizabeth, who was asking John why he left it to the woman in his team to ask for directions. John gave a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes.

When Teyla looked at Ronon again, a faraway look had come into the Satedan's eyes as he tried to remember. "You must follow the river to the mountains," he said finally. "A valley takes you to the source of one of its tributaries, where it comes tumbling out of a rocky cliff. Behind that waterfall is the cave."

"There must be several tributaries. Do you remember which one we are supposed to follow?" Teyla asked.

Ronon shook his head. "No, I was only a boy when we went up there. My cousin was on of the new priests undergoing initiation, and I went with my uncle to pick him up after he'd been in the cave."

"How long did he have to stay there?" Dr. Keller asked.

"I'm not sure, a couple of days I think, but I... I..." Ronon broke off as a streak of fire ran down his spine, drawing a hiss of pain from his lips. Dr. Keller quickly checked the IV line.

"I don't understand," she said, "the painkillers are getting through – why aren't they working anymore?"

"Maybe the level of pain is increasing," Teyla suggested.

"Or the virus is neutralizing them," Elizabeth noted. "There are some references here that the virus was re-engineered to detect pain mitigating substances, after one of the candidates tried to cheat."

"Can't you up the dose?" Sheppard asked.

"Aye, I could give him a wee bit more," Dr. Beckett replied, "but there is a limit or the drugs may damage his heart and liver."

"We should take him with us," Dr. Keller proposed.

"But we don't even know if there is any substance tae this miracle-cure story," Carson pointed out.

"There is nothing constructive we can do for him here, anyway," Dr. Keller insisted. "At least there is a chance he could be cured if he is exposed to whatever it is in this cave.

"She's right," Sheppard told the CMO. "I've always been a sucker for outside chances, and this sounds promising enough for me. We'll get a couple of marines and a stretcher, and we'll have him there in no time."

He turned away, but Ronon's hand clamped down on his wrist like a vise. "No," he rasped, "too steep... for a stretcher. Must... climb."

"In know about Murphy's law, but this is getting ridiculous," Sheppard sighed. "How about it, Doc, can you fix it so he can walk?"

He had spoken to Carson, but it was Dr. Keller who answered. "Yes, I can. I'll monitor him constantly, and keep him at a level where he's lucid but the pain is not crippling."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go scare some bats," Sheppard quipped.

"I'll have a jumper made ready," Elizabeth promised, "and I think you better hurry. Who knows how much time you have before the painkillers become completely ineffective."


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the Cave

_Chapter 5 – Finding the Cave_

"Jumper 3, you are cleared for takeoff," Chuck's voice echoed through the jumper bay. 

"Affirmative," Sheppard replied, finishing the pre-flight check. "We're just waiting for Ronon and Dr. Keller."

"Here they come," Teyla reported from the rear hatch. Her eyebrows rose until they almost disappeared in her hairline at the sight before her eyes. Ronon's arm was around Dr. Keller's shoulders, hers around his waist. It was only when they were closer that Teyla understood why the doctor was guiding her patient in this way. Ronon's eyes had a far-off look in them, and he moved like a puppet. Teyla's heart clenched at the sight. As the two latecomers were taking their seats, Teyla helped Dr. Keller strap Ronon in and took the opportunity to ask in a low voice, "Was it really necessary to drug him to this extent?"

"I thought it would be best," Dr. Keller answered. "We will need him lucid later, so I wanted to give his nerves time to recover from the pain experience they've been subject to."

Teyla nodded, and left them to join Sheppard in the cockpit.

"We are good to go," she said. John nodded and powered up the Jumper's engines.

"So far so good," Sheppard remarked as he made the jumper hover over a gorge. The river lay at its bottom like a shiny ribbon. A little further ahead, it split into two tributaries. Beyond this fork, the mountains rose to high, ragged peaks. Their lower parts were covered in thick forest that made it impossible to see the further course of the two streams.

"So, which way do we go now?"

Teyla stood up. "I'll get Ronon, he should be able to remember when he actually sees the scenery."

Ronon had stretched out on the bench along the side of the jumper. His head was resting in Dr. Keller's lap, and the way he was looking up at her face and her fingers were gently stroking his dreads made Teyla realize suddenly that she must be witnessing a budding romance. Suppressing a happy grin that wanted to form on her face, she stepped into the cabin.

"We've come to a fork in the river. Ronon, could you come to the front? You may be able to point us in the correct direction."

The Satedan was definitely more alert now, but his body was paying the price. When he got up, his movements were slow and careful. But he followed Teyla to the cockpit, where he sank gratefully in the chair next to Sheppard. Dr. Keller had followed him, and stood behind him, watching him with a frown on her face.

Ronon scanned the area in front of them. Then he pointed to the right tributary. "Follow that one," he said, "slowly. See if you can find a boulder with a needle tree growing on top."

"And what, pray, is a needle tree?" Sheppard asked.

Ronon cast him a surprised look. "You don't know? But there was one in Atlantis."

"Where was that?"

"In the mess hall, towards the end of last year. There were lights and lots of glittery stuff on it," Ronon explained.

"You mean a fir tree," Sheppard corrected the Satedan. Ronon looked at him skeptically.

"I guess the needles on those trees do look a bit like fur."

"If it's a fir tree we're looking for, I think I've found it," Dr. Keller interrupted them, pointing ahead. And in fact this landmark was right in front of the Jumper's nose. Sheppard nodded appreciatively.

"Seems we're on the right track."

They continued to follow the river, until Ronon suddenly shook his head.

"Wait," he said. "I don't remember this U bend in the river."

"How can that be?" Teyla asked. "We found the boulder with the tree, and we have not encountered any other waterways since that we could have followed."

Ronon shrugged. "Maybe there are two rocks with fur trees on top."

"So do we continue, or do we go back to the fork and check out the other side?" Sheppard asked. "I think it's up to you to decide, big guy. We could be wasting precious time either way."

Ronon thought for a moment. "Okay, go back."

Sheppard retraced their path as fast as he dared, and then followed the left fork of the river. After several minutes, Dr. Keller asked, "Could the boulder be this far away from the fork?"

Ronon looked doubtful. "I don't know. It's hard to tell, we were riding last time, and distances feel different when you're a kid."

They continued a while longer, but then Sheppard stopped the jumper and let out a few choice expletives under his breath. Below them, this tributary of the river disappeared in a hole in the ground.

"Do you remember the river doing this?" he asked Ronon, not very hopeful.

"No," the Satedan replied, and the undertone in his voice alerted Dr. Keller. She checked his pulse and put a hand on his forehead. A look at the expression on her face was enough to have Sheppard pull the jumper around in a tight curve and make a beeline for the other tributary.

"Look!" Teyla called out suddenly. Below them the hillside was covered in a jumble of fallen rocks. New vegetation had already begun to cover it, so the disaster must have happened several years ago.

"There's your explanation," Sheppard said. "A landslide has forced the river to find a new course. Damn, if only we had gone a little further."

"Not far now," Ronon growled through clenched teeth.

The jumper followed the river around a bend, and they all gasped at the sight that met their eyes. A sheet of water hung like a silver veil from a high rocky shelf. On the right side of the waterfall, a path snaked up the almost sheer wall, and disappeared behind the curtain of water about half way up the cliff. It was hard to tell where it began, since the foot of the precipice was hidden by trees.

Sheppard scanned the area. "Damn," he said. "Nothing but water, forest and cliffs. There's no place for me to land the jumper anywhere close by."

"I think I saw a clearing a little while ago," Teyla remarked.

Sheppard nodded. "I know, I did, too. But that's at least half a click away. I don't think Ronon would make it."

"Actually, I'm wondering if he will be able to make it up the cliff to the cave,"  
Dr. Keller replied.

"I will," Ronon said. He was trying hard to make his voice sound normal, but the others could tell that he was in torment again. "Just get us close enough to the ground so I can jump."

Sheppard nodded. "I can do that, but you may get a bit wet."

Dr. Keller produced an injection tube from a pocket in her vest. "It's a bit early," she said, "but I think I'd better give him another dose of the painkillers now." She pressed one end of the tube against Ronon's neck and pushed a button on the other end. A slight hiss indicated that the medication had been dispensed. Dr. Keller glanced at her watch. "It should take effect within a couple of minutes. You can go ahead, Colonel."

With slow, precise maneuvers Sheppard positioned the jumper over the churning water, barely two feet above the surface. When he lowered the rear hatch, it was as close to the thickly forested riverbank as he could get. But the water was still knee deep here with a strong current.

Dr. Keller touched Ronon's shoulder, and helped him to get up. With her and Teyla guiding him, he walked to the back of the jumper. The women made him sit at the edge of the hatch, and sat down beside him, their hands locked behind his back and around his wrists. Teyla nodded to Dr. Keller.

"Okay," the doctor said nervously, "on the count of three. One, two, three..."

Together they pushed themselves off the platform and landed in the river. The water was ice cold, and they were barely able to stand in the swiftly running current. Clinging to each other, they had almost made it to the bank when Dr. Keller slipped and fell full length into the icy water. Gasping and sputtering she got to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked. Dr. Keller only nodded and took hold of Ronon's arm again. Luckily, they reached the river bank without further mishap, and proceeded by fighting their way through thick undergrowth towards the path. They had almost reached their goal when Ronon's drowsy brain registered a strange vibration against his arm. He looked to his right and saw Dr. Keller. Her lips were blue, and she was shaking like a leaf. He stopped.

"You are cold," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she answered, her teeth chattering.

"You need to get warm."

"Once we're up in the cave, we'll build a nice big fire," Dr. Keller promised.

Ronon cast a look up the cliffside, and shook his head. "Too far. This," he pointed at the jumper that was still hovering nearby, "is much closer."

"Ronon is right, Dr. Keller," Teyla cut in. "I doubt that the exercise will warm you up sufficiently."

"But we can't go back," Dr. Keller cried in desperation. "I cannot give him another dose of the pain medication for hours, and I can't even say if it will still work. This is our only chance." She grabbed Ronon's arm and tried to pull him ahead. But he stood like a rock.

"You need to get warm," he repeated, "or you will get sick. I don't want you to get sick." He sounded so much like an overgrown, stubborn two-year-old that Teyla couldn't suppress a smile, in spite of the critical circumstances.

"Ronon," Dr. Keller began again, "you have to understand..."

"I don't think it's any use," Teyla interrupted her. She had seen the stony look in the Satedan's eyes. "The drugs are affecting his brain. I don't think he's even capable of logical reasoning." She laid her hands on the other woman's shoulders, flinching at the coldness of the material that covered them. "At the moment, he is making decisions based on instinct. And his instinct tells him to protect you – because he cares for you."

"Teyla, what's going on with you?" Sheppards voice came over the com. Teyla tapped her earpiece.

"Ronon refuses to continue until Dr. Keller is dry and warm. We have tried reasoning with him, but it's no use."

Sheppard sighed. "Okay, grab your knight in shining armor and get back to the river bank. I'll pick you up."

"It's all my fault," Dr. Keller reproached herself. She had changed into an orange jumpsuit that hung on her slender frame. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and Teyla had procured a cup of steaming liquid from God-knows-where.

The doctor looked over at Ronon who lay on the other jumper bench. Sweat trickeled down his face, and his fists were clenched tight with pain.

"How will we get him up that cliff now?"

"I have an idea," Sheppard declared. He had just entered through the cockpit door. "It's not without risk, but – in all modesty – if anyone can pull it off, I can."

"Modesty?" Teyla whispered to Dr. Keller, who couldn't help but smile.

"Glad you... got... a plan," came Ronon's hoarse voice from the other side. Dr. Keller immediately got up and knelt by his side, cradling his head in her arms.

Teyla tore her eyes away from this tender scene and turned to Sheppard.

"What is your plan?"

"I'll fly the jumper up to the cave, and back it in through the waterfall. Then you can get out the rear hatch, and bingo. If we have to, you could even drag Ronon out of here."

Teyla nodded. "And the shield will protect the jumper."

"Uh… sadly, I won't be able to use the shield, since you would not be able to get out the end while it's on."

Teyla looked at him. "Then I have to ask you to reconsider," she said. "You must realize that the force of the water hitting the jumper will turn it end over end and send it crashing into the river."

"I don't think so," Sheppard replied. "You don't know how it is, you don't have the gene. When I'm flying a jumper it's like we become one. It becomes an extension of my body and mind. When I anticipate the impact of the falling water, so will the jumper, and it will compensate for it. But of course," he spread his hands in a gesture of defeat, "if you don't trust my flying skills you are welcome to wait by the river while I attempt this daring feat."

Teyla shot him a look of contempt, retook her seat and buckled herself in with an extra cinch to the belt.

"I'm also willing to try it," Dr. Keller said, looking up at John with renewed hope.

"Okey doke, here goes," Sheppard said, returning to the cockpit.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Visitors

_Chapter 6 – Surprise Visitors_

Everybody on board was holding their breaths as Sheppard inched the jumper's tail closer and closer to the thundering waterfall. On the HUD, the mouth of the cave was visible as a dark silhouette through the sheet of water. Suddenly a roar filled the inside, and the craft lurched. Sheppard closed his eyes, concentrating completely on the feel of the controls and the 'mind' of the jumper. He succeeded in steadying the craft. 

"How much further!" he shouted to Teyla over the roar of the water striking the jumper's top. She studie the HUD and shouted back, "There is quite a large gap between the water and the cave. You need to back up about another 10 feet."

Sheppard nodded, and the distance between the jumper and the cave entrance began to decrease slowly.

"That will suffice," Teyla reported when the craft had come close enough, "You can open the hatch now, Colonel."

"You better hurry," Sheppard warned her while the back of the craft slowly opened. "The jumper is quite unstable, and I don't know how long I can hold it like this."

"Understood," Teyla replied, hurrying to the back where Dr. Keller and Ronon were waiting. The doctor's face was ashen with fear, but she tried to smile bravely.

"We made it!" she called over the thunder of the water that had grown even louder now that the jumper's back was open. Teyla nodded. "Get Ronon ready," she called back, "We need to be quick!"

They pulled Ronon to his feet. Dr. Keller and Teyla each pulled one of his arms over their own shoulders, and together they made it out of the craft into the cave. Dr. Keller was trying to settle Ronon comfortably, but Teyla stopped her.

"Remember, there is not much time. Colonel Sheppard has advised me that the jumper is unstable. We need to get your equipment quickly," she explained.

The two women ran back to the craft, where Dr. Keller indicated a large lab case. Teyla carried it outside, while the doctor hurriedly strapped a pack to her back and pulled a large tote bag from under the seat. Teyla returned just as Dr. Keller was leaving, and continued to the cockpit.

"I will stay with them," she said, "you can return to Atlantis and..."

A loud alarm from the dashboard cut her off. The HUD changed view, and showed three dots that were approaching rapidly.

"Wraith darts!" Sheppard exclaimed. "Where the hell did they come from?"

He quickly pressed a button, and the rear hatch began to close.

"Wait! Don't you think I should stay behind to..."

"No time," John interrupted Teyla, "we're sitting ducks in this position. I need to get in the air and cloak this thing."

The back had barely closed when the jumper tore form the waterfall, and disappeared in mid air.

Dr. Keller stared in disbelief at the place where the jumper had just been. Then she noticed a high-pitched noise that she had never heard before.

"What..."

"Wraith darts," Ronon groaned. He was sitting on a ledge next to the entrance, leaning against the stone wall.

"But... where... how..."

"Who knows why the Wraith do what they do?" Ronon managed to say before he doubled over under another pain attack. He forgot everything around him as his body was consumed by fire. It seemed that an eternity had passed when he felt a touch on his shoulder. Although this brought on new waves of agony, it was a comfort to know he was not alone. Somebody made him lie down on a soft surface, and then something was pressed over his mouth and nose. An acrid, medical smell reached his nostrils. He struggled to push it away, but he was too weak. Then the world began to recede, and he drifted into oblivion.

Dr. Keller waited another minute or so after Ronon had stopped struggling before she removed the mask with the anesthetic. Praying that whatever was in this cave would produce fast results, she stowed the mask away and stood up to have a look around.

There were no signs that the cave had ever been used before. It was a largish cavity, the floor, ceiling and walls smooth rock. At the entrance that was constantly moistened by droplets of water a thick layer of moss had grown all around.

Suddenly she remembered the rest of their team. She tried to call them on her com, but there was no reply. Was there too much interference due to the waterfall? Did the wraith get them? Or had they made it through the Stargate? Dr. Keller pushed these thoughts from her mind, and continued her examination of the cave.

An hour later she still had no idea where the healing properties of this space came from. A scan had not revealed any sort of radiation or chemicals in the air. What if this whole thing was just part of the ritual? What if those candidates had been given something before the entered the cave? Now Dr. Keller regretted her decision to bring her patient here. She was alone, without means of summoning help. And she could not keep Ronon anesthesized forever. Her gaze strayed to the cot where he rested. To her surprise, she noticed that his eyes were open.

"Ronon?" She quickly crossed over to him, and knelt by his side. Searching his face for any indications of his condition, she was startled when something gripped her hand. Looking down, she saw that his fingers had found hers, holding them gently. When her eyes returned to his face, they were greeted by a tired but smug grin before he drifted off to sleep again, his fingers still wrapped around her hand.

The first thought that came to her mind was "Impossible!" There was no reasonable explanation for this improvement in his condition. And she wasn't ready yet to believe in sorcery and black magic.

Gently disentangling herself from his grip, she stood up and went to the cave entrance. Maybe there was something in the water. She fetched a plastic jar from her lab kit, and tried to catch a few drops in it. To steady herself, she put her hand against the wall. It wasn't easy, but finally she succeeded in collecting a thin layer of liquid in her jar.

Walking back to the workbench she had set up in one corner of the room, she suddenly noticed a dusting of pink powder on her left hand. Puzzled, she looked around the room. Where on earth did that come from? Then she remembered the moss around the entrance, where she had supported herself. Curiously, she returned to the spot with a magnifying glass, and had a closer look at the green growth.

When she straightened up again, a triumphant smile lit her face. She had found it, it was the only explanation. The moss was studded with tiny pods, that emitted a fine pink powder when disturbed. When they had walked into the cave, they must have set a whole cloud of this substance free, that had then dissipated around the room and had started working its miracle. Eager to learn more about this natural anti-viral drug, Dr. Keller took a sample and began analyzing it.

When Ronon woke again the light in the cave had changed. Most of the room lay in shadows, only one light illuminated a corner. Dr. Keller was there, intently looking through a microscope and making notes on a tablet.

Registering that he felt better than he had in days, Ronon carefully tried to move. The fiery agony in his limbs was gone, replace by a soreness that resembled the result of a good beating – a feeling he knew only too well from his days as a cadet in the Satedan army. And that had never stopped him before.

Noiselessly he stood up and crossed to where the doctor stood. Her eyes were glued to the microscope, and she didn't notice him. Then he saw her groping for a set of tweezers that were lying on the workbench, so he took the implement and put it into her hand. With a loud shriek Dr. Keller jumped aside, her fists raised in defense. When she realized who was standing before her, she clasped her hands against her breast to help still her madly beating heart.

"Ronon," she said in mixed anger and relief, "are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," the Satedan said contritely. "I didn't want to disturb your work."

"What are you doing up, anyway?" the doctor asked. "Only a few hours ago you were still..."

"I'm fine," was the laconic reply. "Except, I could really use something to eat."

Dr. Keller looked at him in disbelief. This was followed by a giggle, until she began to laugh uncontrollably while tears were running down her face. Completely out of control, she threw her arms around Ronon and buried her face in his chest. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and held her until she had calmed herself.

Finally Dr. Keller tilted her head back and looked up into his face. Trying to pull away from him, she said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I..." The rest of her apology was cut short as Ronon's lips clamped down on her mouth. After a moment of surprise, she responded eagerly, opening her lips to allow him access. They stood there for several blissful moments, their tongues exploring. When they broke apart, Dr. Keller was flushed and they were both breathing heavily. For a moment they just stared at each other.

Trying to break the ice, Dr. Keller said, "That was totally..."

"Unexpected?" Ronon prompted.

"Yes, that too, but it was also quite..."

"Enjoyable?"

"Actually it was, but I still think we should..."

"Do it again?"

Dr. Keller closed her eyes. "Listen," she said. "I can't deny that I have been fantasizing what it would be like to kiss you. But this is real life, and things are more complicated. I'm a doctor and you are my patient, and I can't..."

"Not really," Ronon pointed out. "I'm much better already. Actually, I think I'll be as good as new once I've had something to eat." He smiled his feral smile and snuck an arm around her waist. "And I could start calling you Jennifer instead of Dr. Keller so you don't sound so much like a doctor anymore."

"How do you know my first name?" Dr. Keller asked.

"It was on one of the files you had with you when you came to chat with me."

"You have amazing powers of observation."

"I do. That's why I knew you wanted me. I only stayed in the infirmary because I was hoping we'd get a chance to be together. But then this mission got in the way..."

He broke off. Jennifer's face had turned a deep shade of red, and her eyes were blazing.

"Of all the... How dare you assume I wanted to sleep with you? Are you so sure of your... attraction to women that you think any female who spends some time with you wants to..."

"I didn't assume. I knew."

"How could you...?"

"I could smell it. Women give off a very special smell when they are aroused. And it was all over you."

For a moment, Jennifer stared at him. Then she hung her head.

"You are right," she whispered. "I wanted you. I thought you wouldn't notice..."

She didn't resist when Ronon pulled her close again, and with a sigh she melted into his body.


	7. Chapter 7: Breathing Exercises

Chapter 7 – Breathing Exercises

Ronon used his fingers to get the last of the food out of the corners of the aluminum tray. After he had licked them clean, he scowled at the empty container.

"As soon as it is light I'm going hunting," he declared. 

"Why, don't you like Macaroni and cheese?" Jennifer asked sweetly. Ronon's scowl deepened. "I'll never get my strength back with this stuff."

"There's no rush, really," Jennifer replied. "You will need to stay here for a while longer. The blood test I did shows that the virus count is lower, and the remaining ones appear to be largely inactive. But you will need to continue to breathe in whatever it is this moss produces until we can be sure all those little buggers are gone." She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes. "So I can't really see why you are so eager to get your strength back..."

Knowing full well that she was teasing him, he stretched languidly. The shirt he was wearing couldn't hide the way his muscles rippled over his chest, arms and shoulders. He heard the sharp intake of Jennifer's breath. Meeting her stare, he said "I guess whatever strength I have left will be enough for what I have in mind."

"And what would that be?" she whispered.

He slid closer to where she sat, and rested his palm on her cheek. "Something that you as my doctor will approve of. It involves heavy breathing, which means more of the moss stuff in my system." His eyes still holding hers, he let his hand slide slowly along the side of her jaw, down her throat, tracing the V-shaped neckline of her blue-grey top until he reached her breast. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the nipple harden, straining against the lacy fabric underneath the cotton. He pinched the bud gently, then squeezed it between two fingers. A low moan escaped Jennifer's throat. She pushed her chest into his hand, asking for more.

Ronon was glad to oblige. He slid around her until her back was to him. Then he leaned against the wall and drew her to him so she was lying between his legs and on his chest. Pushing both hands under the hem of her blouse, he pulled it up until her two mounds in their lacy packaging were exposed. With one finger, he drew circles around the one he had neglected as yet, getting closer and closer to the tip. Jennifer shuddered with delight when his fingertip finally rubbed across the nipple. Now both his hands started an orchestrated assault on both breasts, stroking, rubbing, pinching and squeezing until she was writhing in ecstasy.

Then his right hand dipped lower. It slithered down her belly to the top of her pants. Jennifer held her breath while Ronon expertly opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Her clit was tingling, yearning for his touch. Slipping his hand inside her panties he barely brushed against the sensitive nub and went straight for her folds, dipping into the ample juices that had already collected between them. His fingers slippery with them, he began rubbing them forwards and backwards in a slow, steady rhythm. Savoring the smooth touch, Jennifer felt an orgasm building inside her with agonizing slowness. She bucked, trying to get his fingers to connect with her clit, but he wouldn't oblige her. He kept teasing her, running his hand up and down between her legs. Her breath was becoming labored, she wanted more, she needed more. Just when Jennifer thought she couldn't take it any longer, Ronon changed his grip. His middle finger plunged deep into her, while his thumb rubbed her just where she wanted it. With a hoarse cry she came, her whole body atingle with the sensation of her long awaited release.

Ronon cradled her to his chest while she came down from her high. It was only after her breathing had almost returned to normal that she felt the hard, long bulge of his erection pressing into her butt. She felt a surge of tenderness towards him. He had only thought of her pleasure, regardless of his own needs. She squirmed until she managed to turn over, lying stretched out on top of his body. Kissing him deeply, she murmered, "It's your turn now," and began to unbutton his shirt.

"There's something you should know," he said, and she stopped and looked at him questioningly and slightly alarmed. "I... I have not been with a woman in almost eight years. I don't know how long I'll be able to restrain myself." His pleading face almost made Jennifer laugh. "Don't worry," she said as she continued her work on the buttons. "I'll handle it." When the garment fell apart, she ran her tongue over his abs, tasting the salt on his skin. She wriggled lower, until she reached his crotch. His pants were laced together at the top, and she quickly undid them. Freed from its restraints, his erection jumped up. Marveling at its size, she ran her hand up and down the shaft. A deep sigh rumbled in Ronon's chest. 

Raising herself a little higher, Jennifer took the tip of his cock into her mouth, and gently sucked on it. It jerked in her hands, and a drop of sperm oozed out at the tip, that she greedily licked off. Sliding her lips down the length, she realized that she could only swallow about half of it. And his trembling body told her that he was almost there, anyway. So she sat up, positioned herself, and slowly impaled herself on him. She was glad that she was so dripping wet, it made the passage of his thick shaft easier.

Pumping up and down slowly but steadily, she felt herself stretch to accommodate him, and she allowed him further in every time she came down. Ronon's eyes were open wide, his fingers were digging into her hips almost painfully. He was watching her bouncing breasts with a hungry expression on his face. 

Concentrating on drawing him out as long as possible, Jennifer kept her rhythm slow until finally her crotch connected with his pubic hair, and he was buried insider her to the hilt. Now she picked up speed, sliding up and down this shaft of iron faster and faster until he came with a roar that made her ears ring. His cock jerked as it emptied itself inside her. Jennifer sat absolutely still until it had softened and slid out of her. Then she snuggled down on Ronon's chest again, pressing her ear against it to listen as the frantic beating of his heart subsided.

She thought he had fallen asleep already, when he suddenly rolled over, pinning her underneath him. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled with mock ferocity. "Look at yourself, you're still half dressed!" Jennifer could see lust sparkling in his eyes, but she also saw the lines of exhaustion in his face. As a doctor, she cursed herself for not thinking of Ronon's condition after the traumatic experience he had gone through that day. She did not resist as he pulled off her clothes, and helped him slip out of his own. Pulling a blanket over their naked bodies, she snuggled into his embrace. But when he reached for her again, she stopped his hand and pretended to stifle a yawn. "Sorry," she said in what she hoped sounded like a sleepy voice, "but after what you have done to me, I'm exhausted. Why don't we pick up where we leave off now tomorrow morning?" He looked at her intently, and for a moment she feared that he was seeing right through her again. But then he relaxed and rested his head on the rolled-up blanket they were using as a pillow. "Don't want to wear you out," he murmured, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep well." She nodded and whispered, "And sweet dreams," but he didn't hear that anymore. He was already fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Runner

_Chapter 8 – Runner_

When Jennifer awoke she needed a moment to get her bearings. It was only when she saw the pile of discarded clothes on the floor that she remembered the events of the night before. She couldn't suppress a smile. Coming to this galaxy had definitely made a change in her life. Who would have thought that she of all people would find herself in situations that befitted a romantic novel heroine?

She rolled over, expecting Ronon to be still asleep, but the place next to her was empty. Startled, she sat up and looked around. With a sigh of relief her searching gaze found him. He was standing by the waterfall, head cocked to the side. The only clothes he wore were his pants, and Jennifer took a moment to admire his splendid physique. When she had seen her fill, she got up and walked over to him, not bothering with any clothes herself.

"Ronon?"

Without turning, he gave her a signal to be quiet. She froze, not moving a muscle until he whirled around, a dangerous glow in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Wraith," he answered. "I heard a dart." 

"I know," Jennifer said. "They showed up yesterday while we were transferring you to the cave. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had to leave very quickly."

Ronon stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me? Did the jumper manage to escape?"

Jennifer felt a pang of remorse that she had so completely banned the thought of the rest of the team's fate from her mind. "I didn't think of it, I was so busy with you and the analysis of the moss and... everything. I don't know what happened to them. I tried to radio them, but there was no reply." 

Without further comment, Ronon walked past her and went to get the rest of his clothes. Jennifer hurried after him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check on my team."

"You can't! Where would you even begin to look? I'm sure they're alright. I didn't hear any weapons fire or explosions."

"Did you bring my gun?"

Boy, this man could be stubborn. Jennifer grabbed Ronon's arm and managed to turn him around so he had to face her.

"I understand your need for action, but you can't leave the cave yet. The virus is still in your system. Without the substance from the moss, the symptoms will return. And then you'll be alone and helpless out there. You need to think this through first."

From his towering height, Ronon glared down at the small figure in front of him. Then his shoulders fell.

"You're right. I need to reason this out," he said. "Something doesn't fit."

They sat down on the blankets together. Jennifer, suddenly self-conscious, pulled one of them around her to hide her nakedness.

"Question 1," Ronon began, "what do the Wraith want here? There's nobody left to cull, and nothing left to steal."

"Maybe they somehow found out that we are here," Jennifer suggested. Ronon shook his head.

"In that case, they would be flying in a search pattern, but they only passed by here once today."

The young woman nodded. "Same thing last night."

"So if they're not searching for anybody, and not picking anything up..." Ronon's eyes suddenly widened. "I know what they're up to. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"They're turning loose another Runner."

Jennifer swallowed. "Isn't that what you were before you..."

Ronon nodded. "That's why I know what's going on out there. The dart last night, deposited the Runner somewhere. The good news is that Sheppard and Teyla probably made it through the gate. There's no need for the Wraith to guard it until the Runner has been set free."

Ronon got up and began pacing up and down. "At first, they leave him alone for the night to give him a chance to prepare some kind of defense. Makes it more interesting for them." His face was taught with fury. "They must consider Sateda some kind of playground. Where they can play hide and seek with their prey. Well, they will not get this one."

"But... but what can you do?"

Staring intently into space, Ronon smiled his most feral grin.

"They don't know that I'm here, so they'll just follow standard procedure..."

He looked at Jennifer. "This dart deposited two hunters. If they find and kill their prey, they will call the dart to pick them up. I there's no message from the hunters within 24 hours, they will send the next batch."

Ronon sat down on the blanket and began to pull on his boots.

"I'll help the Runner get rid of these two as quickly as possible. That will give us almost a whole day to get the tracker out of him, and figure out how we're going to get out of here – or how to eliminate the next group of hunters."

Jennifer stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Ronon stood up, now fully dressed, and looked at Jennifer. "What kinds of weapons have you brought?"

"Ah, see," she replied gleefully, "there's the first flaw in your plan. There are no weapons. Teyla was supposed to stay and with us as a security detail, but she didn't make it out of the jumper in time when they had to escape the Wraith."

Ronon was totally unconcerned. "That's okay, I've killed Wraith with slings and stones before. And don't forget, this is my home planet. I know every hidden defense outpost in these forests. In fact, there's one not too far from here. It's equipped with weapons and all kinds of technology. I'll gear up there."

It began to dawn on Jennifer that whatever she said, she would not be able to hold him back.

"How far is that outpost from here?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to guestimate how long you will be able to function out there before the virus becomes active again. Let me at least take another blood sample to see how many are left."

Ronon was about to refuse, but when he saw the concern for him in Jennifer's eyes he relented.

Half an hour later, he was ready to go. Jennifer gave him a container with small white pills.

"These are painkillers," she explained. "Don't wait until the pain becomes unbearable before taking one. If you limit yourself to not more than one per hour they will not make you drowsy."

Ronon nodded and slipped the container into a pocket. Suddenly, Jennifer's arms were around him. "Please be careful," she whispered. "I need you to come back to me."

Instead of a reply, he kissed her upturned face. Then he rubbed his hand over the moss, inhaling a healthy dose of the pink pollen before disappearing down the path.


	9. Chapter 9: Guerilla War

_Chapter 9 – Guerilla War_

Ronon moved through the forest like a shadow. Due to the waterfall he hadn't been able to see the direction where the dart was headed, but from the sound of the passing engines he could make a rough guess. It was the same direction as the hidden outpost.

He made good time, relying on instincts that had been honed in seven years of running to tell him if a Wraith was close by. About half an hour later the trees in front of him began to thin, and soon after he came to the edge of a clearing. Two sets of tracks began like magic at its center, continuing roughly in the same direction Ronon had been going. A small smile played around his lips. They would lead him straight to the Runner.

Instead of crossing the open space, Ronon skirted it in a wide arc. These hunters were skilled, and often one of them would double back to check if their arrival had been witnessed. But this time that was not the case. He picked up both sets of tracks at the far end of the clearing. The fact that they were about an hour old confirmed his theory that they had been made by the hunters the dart had dropped off that morning.

Satisfied Ronon noted that the tracks continued at an angle to the way that would take him to the outpost. Having some weapons at his disposal would greatly increase his chances against these two formidable enemies. 

Leaving the tracks and moving as quickly as he dared he made it to what appeared to be a rock wall. Several boulders lay at its base. Ronon walked towards one of them and took the camouflaged cover off a recess that housed a large wheel. Ronon grabbed it with both hands, straining to turn it. Once he had overcome the first resistance, the wheel began to move more easily, and a part of the rock wall slid to the side, giving him access to a tunnel and a flight of stairs. Without hesitation, Ronon replace the cover on the rock, and quickly slid into the tunnel while door slowly returned to its original position.

The air in the tunnel was musty yet breathable. Toggling a switch on the wall next to the entrance, he realized that the generator in this facility had either been stolen or was completely drained. Gratefully Ronon pulled a flashlight out of his jacket pocket and turned it on.

He had to open two more camouflaged doors before he got to the weapons chamber. The final attack on Sateda had come so quickly that nobody seemed to have made it here. All the weapons were still in their racks along the walls. Ronon selected two double-barreled handguns, two ammo belts, several hand grenades and a plasma rifle. He stopped for a moment before a wardrobe that held uniforms. For a moment, he considered putting on one of the breastplates that had been a part of his gear as a Specialist. But he decided against it. They did not really offer much protection, they were more of a status symbol – a symbol for a war his people had lost a long time ago.

As he turned to leave, Ronon knocked his knee against an ammo chest. A blinding pain spread up and down his leg, so that it almost buckled underneath him. Thinking of Jennifer Keller's warning, Ronon took one of the painkillers, noting the time so he would know when he could take another one.

When he had left the tunnel, he set a course through the woods that would take him back to the Wraith hunters' tracks at a right angle. He found their boot prints; they were following a path that snaked through the trees. Suddenly he heard the sound of a stunner not too far ahead. He was just about to break into a run when he noticed a circular hole in the forest floor. Carefully stepping closer Ronon discovered that a deep hole had been dug right across the path, and cleverly camouflaged with grass and leaves. When he peered into the hole, he saw the body of a Wraith, impaled on several crudely made wooden spikes. The wraith was still moving feebly, but Ronon knew that it would not be able to heal itself while the wood still pierced its body. So he hurried on, hoping he was still in time.

Soon he came to another rock wall, a part of the same massif that also housed the hidden outpost. The second Wraith was there, stunner in hand, watching the stone face intently. A flash of black showed briefly behind an outcrop in the wall, and the Wraith fired instantly. A shower of small pebbles rained down, and Ronon could hear a scrabbling noise from above. It appeared that the stunner blast had unlodged the Runner from his hiding place. The Wraith raised its gun again. It was the last thing it ever did in its life. A blast from Ronon's plasma rifle lifted it clear off its feet and slammed it into the cliff.

Looking up, Ronon could see a figure dressed completely in black leather cling precariously to the rock, trying to pull himself back up onto a ledge.

"It's okay, they're both dead," Ronon called to the Runner. The man froze. "You can come down now."

The black figure tried to jerk his head around to look at his rescuer, but this abrupt movement made him lose his grip, and he slid down the rock face. With an oath, Ronon ran ahead to intercept him. He managed to break the man's fall, but they both ended up on the ground in a tangled heap. Ronon drew a hissing breath through clenched teeth. The other man's impact had set every nerve in his body on fire. Red circles danced before his eyes. He couldn't move a muscle.

He felt helping hands turn him onto his back, and then a surprised voice, "Ronon?" The sound of his own name made him forget his agony. He opened his eyes – and looked right into the pale, dusty face of Evan Lorne. 


	10. Chapter 10: Two Operations

_Chapter 10 – Two operations_

To stop herself from going crazy fretting over him, Jennifer had returned to her lab work on the moss substance as soon as Ronon had left. The faster she figured out a way to turn this into a vaccine the better.

Several hours later she had isolated the anti-viral ingredient. Luckily the compound was very stable, and could easily be injected dissolved in a saline solution. Jennifer prepared several doses, ready for Ronon's return. But there still was no sign of him. Her growling stomach told her that it was way past lunch.

Jennifer got out an MER and tried to eat. But the worry about Ronon clenched her stomach, and she pushed the tray away after only a few bites. That's when she heard a mocking voice behind her.

"Told you that stuff was no good."

"Ronon! You're back!" Jennifer threw herself into his arms, letting him hold her close for a moment before the doctor in her took over, and she pushed away from him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, running her eyes over his body looking for injuries. He nodded.

"Has the pain returned?"

"Not as bad as before. I took the pills you gave me, and they helped."

"Good."

Pulling him with her to her lab table, she picked up an injection tube.

"Hold out your arm."

When Ronon did so, she quickly gave him a dose of the vaccine.

"That should take care of it."

Ronon looked at the red mark the injection had left on his forearm, and grinned at Jennifer.

"Looks like you've been busy."

She nodded, then continued eagerly, "But what's more important, what happened with you? Did you find the Runner?"

"I did, and we managed to kill the two Wraith. Now I need you to come with me. You have to get that tracker out of him."

"Where is he?"

"About half a mile from here."

Jennifer frowned. "And you are expecting me to operate on him out there in the forest? Why don't you bring him here?"

"The Wraith will be monitoring him from the hive in orbit. I don't want to give away our position. If things go wrong, we may still need this as a hiding place."

The young woman sighed. "I understand. Let me get what I need."

"You better hurry," Ronon told her, "it won't be long before the sun will be going down, and I guess you'll need the light."

Following the Satedan through his native forest, Jennifer tried to remember Carson Beckett's report about the removal of a Wraith tracker from Ronon. It had been a tricky operation, the device had been located very close to the spine. One wrong move, and the nerves running through the vertebrae could have been damaged.

"Here we are."

Ronon's voice brought her back to reality. She looked up past him, and saw a figure dressed all in black sitting on a rock. For a moment she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but then she grasped the truth.

"Major... Major Lorne?!" She turned to Ronon. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't have made any difference."

"Hi, doc," Lorne said. "Am I glad to see you. Can't wait to get this thing out of my back."

While Ronon patrolled the area, Jennifer set to her task. She had Lorne strip to the waist, and lie down on a sterile tarp she had brought. Then she prepared a syringe with a local anesthetic.

"This is going to sting a bit, Major," she cautioned.

Lorne grunted. "I've had worse. The Wraith don't bother with sedatives, you know."

Jennifer flinched at the thought. Looking at the cut on Lorne's back, she noticed that it had been soldered shut with some sort of alien technique. Pressing a finger against it, she asked, "Can you feel this?" 

When Lorne shook his head, she took a scalpel and made the first incision. To her surprise, she found the tracker almost at once. It was imbedded in the muscle, and she had no problems removing it. She held up the black, spiderlike object, wondering how to disable it, when she was startled by Ronon's voice. He was right behind her. It was uncanny how he could move this soundlessly.

"I'll take that."

"You'll have to destroy it," Jennifer said. "I don't know how to deactivate it."

"Not just yet," Ronon replied, wrapping the device in a piece of leather and tucking it away. "I have a plan."

Jennifer left her questions for later, there was more pressing business at hand. She desinfected and sewed up the cut she had made in Lorne's back, and was just getting ready to dress it, when Ronon motioned to her to be still. He had pulled a double barreled hand gun from his belt, and was watching the forest intently. A slight rustling noise was coming from one of the thickets. Not daring to move a muscle, willing her racing heart to slow, Jennifer watched him as he slowly brought up the weapon, then she flinched at the loud bang as it was discharged. With the grace of a big cat Ronon leaped into the undergrowth, and reappeared soon after, a triumphant grin on his face. From his big hand dangled the body of a fat, plumed animal. Its head had been neatly shot off.

Jennifer's legs buckled under her, and she sank to the ground.

"I thought... I thought the Wraith had found us," she gasped. "What on earth is that?"

"What do you think?" Ronon replied. "Dinner."

Ronon was licking the last bits of meat from his fingers as Jennifer returned to the fire after checking on Lorne. She looked at the bird's skeleton with its strangely shaped, spiky bones.

"That was really good – whatever it was."

"Tastes like chicken?" Ronon teased.

Jennifer smiled. "You're really quick at picking up Colonel Sheppards phrases. But yes, in fact it did."

She settled down close by his side, snuggling under his arm.

"What is this plan you have that involves the tracker?"

"The outpost I told you about has a surface-to-air weapon. Later tonight, I'll get the tracker from its hiding place and take it there. And when the Wraith dart comes in the morning to deliver the next batch of hunters, I'll shoot it down."

Jennifer sighed. "I guess it would be futile for me to try and dissuade you. But may I point out a few flaws in your plan?" When there was no reply, she continued, "For one, how can you be certain that weapon is still operable? It's been a long time since it's been used or maintained."

"I'll be able to fix it." Ronon was staring into the flames. "My people were not that technologically advanced. The Wraith saw to it. We're not talking electronics here. All it needs is a bit of oil for the moving parts, and it'll be ready."

"And how do you know the dart will come close enough for you to shoot it down before it unloads its passengers?"

"From the signal, they will know I'm in some kind of cave. They will try to get as close to the entrance as they can." A grim smile played over his lips. "The Wraith enjoy tracking you through the forest, but hiking is not their thing."

Jennifer shook her head in exasperation. "You have an answer for everything."

"That's something else I've learned from Sheppard. You have to carefully plan your ops. Consider every contingency."

"Okay," she replied, "so let me give you some medical advice. You will function much better if you are properly rested. I'll give you another dose of the vaccine, and then you should get some sleep." Jennifer prepared to rise, but he caught her and pulled her into his lap.

"I've learned to function on very little sleep," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "And rest isn't exactly what I have in mind right now." She willingly returned his kiss, but when his mouth traveled down her throat, she pushed him away.

"Wait. Major Lorne..."

Pulling her close again, Ronon replied, "I thought you gave him a sedative."

"I did, but still..."

With one fluid motion, Ronon had her on her back, and was pulling blankets over them.

"We'll be under the covers, so even if he wakes up, what's there to see?"

"I guess you're right," Jennifer replied, a shiver running through her as she felt his hand running down her side. "But we'll have to be quiet."

"You can always try," was Ronon's reply as his finger slipped under the hem of her shirt.


	11. Chapter 11: In the Still of the Night

Chapter 11 – In the Still of the Night

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Inching his hand ever so slowly upwards towards her breasts, Ronon held her gaze.

"It means that I'm about to pleasure you until I hear you scream my name," he purred. Jennifer felt his deep voice almost like a physical touch, and before she could think of a snarky reply a wave of heat rushed through her body, collecting between her legs. Closing her eyes to savor the sensation, she realized that she was ready for him, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

His mouth was at her throat, trailing hot kisses down its side, until the teeth finally nipped at the neck of her t-shirt. She felt Ronon shift slightly, and then he growled, "Do you still need this shirt?" Her eyes flew open, and met his. They were dark with desire, and something else, something almost predatory – and wildly exciting. 

"Not really," she managed to croak, and with one quick motion he ripped her tee open down the front. She was not wearing anything underneath, and she watched his hungry expression as his eyes devoured her breasts. And then he pounced. There was no other word for it. He knew exactly how aroused she was already, and that gentle foreplay was not what she needed right there and then. He attacked her breasts with fingers, lips, tongue and teeth, squeezing, tugging, nipping, sucking. Jennifer moaned in ecstasy. Her taut nipples were sending firey shockwaves all the way to her toes, she could hardly breathe.

Incredibly, she felt as if she was already nearing an orgasm – when Ronon suddenly stopped. Drawing a shuddering breath, she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her, breathing hard himself.

"What is it?" she gasped, and he smiled wickedly.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd give you some breathing space before I really begin."

Every fiber in her body was tingling, yearning for his touch. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, Jennifer whispered, "No need for a breathing space. Take my breath away."

Ronon's fingers were dancing over the elastic of her sweat pants. "Do you still need..." he began, but broke off with a grin when he saw her eager expression. "Just kidding," he said. Jennifer realized that he was toying with her. He wanted to take her mind off what he was doing so he could arouse her all over again. When he started to pull down her pants, she considered for a moment that two could play this game, but as if he had read her thoughts he leaned over her and gently suckled her swollen nipple. It was enough to chase any thought of slowing things down from Jennifer's mind, on the contrary, she helped him get the pants off her, and she was just about to also slip out of her panties, when he stopped her.

"Let's leave those for later," he breathed, brushing his fingertips over the thin material between her legs. The touch was feather light, but Jennifer was so ready she felt her orgasm growing again. Still, Ronon wouldn't give her that satisfaction yet. He gently tickled and rubbed her labia, but when she bucked, trying to push her clit against his fingers they evaded her.

Then he stopped again. By this time, Jennifer was trembling and biting her lip with unfulfilled desire. She felt him shift position, heard the rustle of material, but she refused to open her eyes or beg him to continue. Next she felt his hands on her hips, slipping her panties down. And then there was only the sensation of his hot mouth between her legs, lapping up her juices. Finally the tongue circled her clit, and then the lips clamped over it, gently sucking. Her orgasm broke over her like an explosion, the aftershock spreading through her like a hurricane, and not caring who could hear her she screamed his name over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12: A Fatal Mistake

_Chapter 12 – A Fatal Mistake_

Jennifer couldn't say if she had fainted or just fallen asleep. She awoke to Ronon's insistent kisses. The barest hint of dawn was coming through the waterfall curtain. He was already dressed and ready to go.

"I didn't want to go without saying good-bye," he said softly. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck, hungrily answering his kisses.

"Do you have to go already?" she asked sleepily. Ronon nodded.

"I want to make sure the weapon is ready by the time the dart arrives."

"Let me give you another injection first, just in case."

Jennifer dressed quickly, administered the vaccine and walked Ronon to the mouth of the cave. After a last long kiss, she watched him walk down the path until the woods swallowed him. With a sigh, she went back inside to check on Lorne. She was glad to see that he was still sleeping, although the effect of the sedative must have worn off a while ago. He would be waking soon, so she decided to get some breakfast ready.

She was just pouring hot water over the instant coffee in her cup, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Any chance I could have some of that?"

She turned, and saw Lorne sitting on the edge of his bunk.

"Of course you can. How are you feeling, Major?"

"Okay, I guess." Lorne tentatively rolled his shoulders and winced as the stitches pulled at his flesh. "Great, actually, now that this tracker thing is gone." His eyes swept the cavern. "Did you destroy it?"

"Not yet." Jennifer busied herself with the coffee tin so the Major would not see the concern on her face. "Ronon is planning to use it as bait for the wraith dart."

Lorne got to his feet gingerly. "Where did he go? He may need some backup."

"You're not going anywhere," Jennifer replied sternly. "Don't forget that you had surgery only last night, and..."

"Ronon? Dr. Keller? Do you read?"

A muffled but insistent voice came from the duffle bag under the lab table. Jennifer snatched it up. With trembling fingers she pulled out a radio. "Colonel Sheppard? I read you loud and clear," she replied. "Where are you? How did you escape? Can you..."

"We're alright, made a clean getaway. How's Ronon?"

"He's fine," Jennifer reported, "there actually is a substance here in the cave that kills off the virus. But he's not here now. He went to a Satedan outpost in the forest. There's a surface-to-air weapon there, and he plans to shoot down the dart when it returns."

A white light illuminated the cave, and a moment later Sheppard and Teyla were standing in front of her.

"I think we better discuss this in person," John said. He held up what looked like a remote control. "Sorry we didn't come back sooner, but we were waiting for McKay to finish work on these transporter thingies. Figured they'd come in handy to get you two out of here."

"Actually, there's three of us, Colonel," a voice came from the back of the cave. Sheppard and Teyla whirled about, and John almost dropped the transporting device.

"What took you so long?" McKay complained as Sheppard and Teyla beamed back aboard the jumper.

"Long story," John replied. "I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way where?" Rodney asked. "Aren't we going back? And where are Ronon and Dr. Keller? Must I remind you that there is a Wraith dart about that could..."

Rolling his eyes at this tirade, Sheppard interrupted, "Ronon's not here. He's trying to shoot down this dart you're so worried about, and I'm sure he could use some backup. Zero in on his subcutaneous transmitter, and take us to that position."

In no time at all, they had reached the cliff face that hid the entrance to the outpost. The three of them disembarked, and Rodney scanned the sheer rock wall.

"The entrance is here. I'm getting a faint energy reading. There must be a kind of mechanism to open it somewhere."

"Obviously, since it's a door," Sheppard quipped. Then he turned to Teyla.

"You stay here and watch our six. McKay and I are going in." He pulled the transporting device from his vest pocket.

"But we don't know what's behind this door," McKay sputtered. "There may be traps, or the air may be unbreathable, or..."

"Ronon's in there, and he's moving around. So it can't be all that bad. Hang on to me," John ordered, and when McKay hesitated, he grabbed the scientist's arm and activated the transmitter.

Ronon had climbed all the way to the top of the facility. He was satisfied to find the gun still in its place and basically intact. Only a thick layer of dust had accumulated on top of it, and he was concerned to see some patches of rust. He could only hope that the moving parts of the machinery were not too badly affected.

Retrieving a can of lubricant from the storage room, he began to disassemble the weapon. Suddenly his head jerked around, and he listened intently. For a moment he'd thought somebody had called his name. But there was utter silence.

"This is no time to start believing in ghosts," he muttered, returning to his labors.

"Ronon!" There was no mistaking it this time. There was somebody here. Without a sound, Ronon glided to the door, pulling the double barreled gun from his belt.

"Ronon, we know you're there. Answer."

Was that really Sheppard's voice, or was this some kind of trickery? At the far end of the tunnel a light appeared, with two shadowy figures behind. They were approaching slowly. Ronon waited until they were half way down the corridor, then he called "Stop!" The figures froze. "Show me your faces," he ordered.

The light in front turned towards the second figure, illuminating Rodney's face.

"Oh for Chrissake," McKay's voice echoed back, "Not enough that you are dragging me through this utter darkness, now you're trying to blind me?"

Ronon couldn't suppress a grin. That was all the proof he needed. Unmistakebly Rodney. With a sigh of relief he lowered his gun and stepped out into the corridor. "I'm here," he said. "And I could use some help."

"Ouch!" Rodney jumped back from the weapon, sucking his finger. "Can't you wait until my hands are clear before you open that?"

"I said 'Watch it', didn't I?" Ronon replied, shoving a missile into the open chamber.

"Yes, but you're supposed to give me a moment afterwards so I can..."

"Incoming dart," Teyla's voice came through the com.

"We're ready," Sheppard answered, moving to a crank in the wall. With Ronon's help, he turned the handle until a square in the ceiling opened, giving them a clean view of the sky above the outpost. Now they, too, could hear the high whining noise of the dart. It was approaching from the direction of the city.

Ronon jumped into the gunner's seat. Eagerly, his eyes searched the skies for his prey. The whining got louder... but then it began to fade away. Puzzled, the Satedan turned to his teammates.

"I don't get it," he said. "They should have come straight here."

"Oh my God – let me see that tracker," McKay commanded. He pointed his scanner at the little device Ronon's held out to him on his palm. When Rodney looked up from the readout, his eyes were wide in alarm. "It's a decoy. There's no signal."

"Do you mean to say Lorne still has the real tracker inside him?" Sheppard asked.

Mutely, McKay nodded.

"Then that dart is headed right for the cave!" Ronon roared and tore out of the room.

Glad that their adventure was almost over, Jennifer had returned to making breakfast after the jumper left to assist Ronon. Now that she knew that backup for him was on its way, she noticed that she had quite an appetite. When she and Lorne were done, she began to pack. Lorne insisted on helping her, although she would have preferred him to take it easy. At least she made sure the tasks he set himself would not put any strain on his shoulders.

They both froze when they heard the approaching dart, waiting for the explosion that would tell them that Ronon's plan had been successful. But the whining noise kept approaching, and appeared to be passing right over their hideout. Jennifer shot a questioning look at Lorne, who shook his head.

"That gun was probably so rusted that they couldn't get it to work," he said. Jennifer nodded, accepting this explanation, and returned to stowing her lab equipment away. She had collected several containers of the moss pollen for further analysis, hoping it would contain other substances that would prove to be medically effective. She carried the tray to an open lab case next to the tunnel entrance, when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head – and the next moment the test tubes shattered on the ground. Only a few meters away from her stood a Wraith.

Jennifer had never seen one of these creatures before, but the descriptions from the mission reports she'd read left no doubt. The long, white hair, the greenish skin, the constantly grinning lips that could hardly close over pointy grey teeth... She tried to scream, but only a squeak came from her throat. With two steps the Wraith was upon her, raising his right hand to strike, when a dark blur crashed into him. It was Lorne. Unarmed, he had tackled this formidable opponent in order to save her. The Wraith was first back on his feet. Casually, he pointed a stunner at Lorne and shot him. The major trembled for a moment as the shocks hit him, then he remained motionless on the stone floor. But his attack had given Jennifer the few seconds she needed. Not daring to look back, she ran through the cave opening, and rushed down the path.

Teyla's sharp eyes spotted the Wraith first.

"There he is!" she called out, pointing through the jumper window at the path that led up to the cave. With a sinking feeling she realized that the creature was heading down. "He... he is leaving," she said in a small voice. "Do you think he has already..."

"There!" Ronon called out, pointing at a spot further down the path. "It's Jennifer. She's trying to escape! Damn it, Sheppard, let me out of this thing, I've got to help her!"

John swung the jumper around in an arc and let it hover over the river bank, preparing to lower the rear hatch when an exclamation from Teyla brought his attention back to the rock wall. Jennifer must have looked back to see if the Wraith was gaining on her. Stumbling over a piece of rock, she lost her footing, and fell off the ledge. Ronon's heart constricted when he saw her plummeting down the cliff face, until her body finally disappeared in a patch of bushes at the bottom. At the same moment Sheppard – who no longer had to consider the doctor's safety - opened fire on the Wraith, effectively shredding the creature to bits.

Ronon was the first to reach Jennifer's body where it lay among the shrubbery. Fighting the urge to pick her up he laid a finger against the jugular vein in her throat. Relief flooded through him when he felt a faint but steady heartbeat.

"She's alive," Ronon said to Teyla who had also just arrived at the scene. A flicker of an eyebrow was the only indication of her surprise at the emotion that swung in his voice. She knelt next to her teammate, laying a hand on Ronon's arm.

"She needs medical assistance immediately. But we have to be very careful when we move her. We could aggravate her condition, especially if her spine is injured."

Ronon nodded, his brain still too numb with shock to find a solution to this dilemma. Teyla tapped her ear piece.

"Colonel Sheppard, we found her. She is alive but in critical condition. I suggest to use the transportation device to move her to the jumper."

"Got you," came the reply. "I'll be right back with McKay. If anyone can fine tune the calibration so she ends up exactly where we want her, it's him."


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Wormhole established," Chuck confirmed, and Dr. Weir stepped up to the gate.

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis. We are ready to send Dr. Keller through. Do you have a medical team on standby?"

"Affirmative, Atlantis," General Landry's voice came back. "She'll be taken to the spinal trauma center right away. Based on the scans Dr. Beckett has sent, our doctors assure me that she will make a full recovery."

"That's good news," Dr. Weir replied, and nodded at the two medics who were standing by next to the guerney Jennifer was strapped onto. Ronon was right by her side, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. Carson had induced an artificial coma to stabilize her until the surgery, so he couldn't even say good-bye. Elizabeth walked over to stand next to him. "It's time," she said softly. Ronon nodded, brushed his fingertips over Jennifer's hand one last time, and turned away.

Standing with his team, he watched the guerney disappear through the event horizon.

"Don't worry, big guy, she'll be in good hands," Sheppard assured him.

"And she will be as good as new when you will see her again," Teyla added.

"I know," Ronon replied. "I know she'll be back."  
_  
_

_The End_


End file.
